


此间便是天堂

by Gloria_77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_77/pseuds/Gloria_77
Summary: 在返回人间的那个晚上，他们一起淋浴，无比舒适的水流之下两人互相支撑，疲惫的身体动作缓慢而仔细。他们的亲吻同样缓慢而仔细，带着不必言说的默契迎向彼此，很快沦为一场唇间的嬉戏。于但丁而言，这个吻的滋味中带着必然，正如他们过去的全部生涯正是一场朝向彼此的返航。





	此间便是天堂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i think it must be heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883215) by [vorokis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorokis/pseuds/vorokis). 

> 推荐不要错过原文。

在返回人间的那个晚上，他们一起淋浴，无比舒适的水流之下两人互相支撑，疲惫的身体动作缓慢而仔细。他们的亲吻同样缓慢而仔细，带着不必言说的默契迎向彼此，很快沦为一场唇间的嬉戏。于但丁而言，这个吻的滋味中带着必然，正如他们过去的全部生涯正是一场朝向彼此的返航。

在那之后的晚上，当但丁再次踏进浴房，玻璃门紧跟着又被打开了。“为了节约用水。”维吉尔的语调庄重过头，嘴抿成直线，眼里闪动着满是戏谑的光彩。他伸出手臂环过但丁的腰。而但丁笑着，向他靠过去，与维吉尔一同品尝又一番无可回避的味道。

此刻，他再一次倾过身体，在经过许多个星期、分享过那么多难以忘怀的时刻之后。水流又一次淌过他们的皮肤，水汽浓重地漫腾在四周，将他们环绕，湿漉漉的墙壁之间是只属于他们的一方天地。

但丁的拇指揉弄着维吉尔耳后的皮肤，动作柔和。在他们相合的唇间他愉快地轻哼着，他的血管中有安静的欲望不时溅起火星，如同尚温的余薪。思绪如水汽般脱离了自己的掌控。“水会变冷的。”亲吻流连反复，他在短暂的间隙里喃喃地说。

“随它，”维吉尔回答，“为你保暖的有我就足够了。”他的声音低沉柔滑，在轰响的水声之下，那音色低鸣如同爱抚——一种私密的嗓音，只属于他们之间这般私密的时刻。

但丁咧嘴轻笑。“有一套。看来有人排练过台词了。”

“小心讲话。” 维吉尔在但丁的下唇轻咬作为警告，“不然我大可以放着你挨冻。”

“我才刚把你当成真正的绅士呢，维吉。”但丁这样说着，只是他兄长的舌好像会哄人一样温柔地擦过。他轻易地妥协了，低叹着张开嘴，触到流水的无味和维吉尔唇后的薄荷香。

在一切之中，但丁最喜爱的就是这个：维吉尔强壮结实的手臂，皮肤光滑得如同绸缎，它们带来的感受曾经专属于他，如今失而复得。他们谨慎地享受这简单的亲昵，以慵懒的亲吻和随意的触摸感受此间的广阔。在这里他们之间没有争斗。没有半魔血统的狂潮汹涌之下无休止的较量和试探。只有他们，未加修饰，毫无保留，交流着无法用其他方式互相传达的种种。

从胸膛到下体他们紧贴在一起，没有更进一步的急迫，只是赤裸的皮肤相触这样单纯。维吉尔的手臂在但丁的背后时而上下划过，循着熟悉的线路——如今但丁的身体对他已经再没有秘密可言了。这是理所当然的，但丁想。如果世上有谁通晓他的一切由皮肤至骨骼深入魂魄，那人只该是维吉尔，他的半身，他的家。

他们不时彼此纠缠，维吉尔的牙齿时重时轻地拉扯但丁的耳廓，或者刮擦过腕部的嫩肉。但丁舔舐着维吉尔的肩头。吸吮肩膀与颈部相接的地方。维吉尔看着他的方式带着和缓的饥渴，轻易就可以转变成别的什么。但丁只要将嘴角弯到合适的弧度，将声音压低成呻吟呼唤兄长的名字，维吉尔便会接受这个邀请，上前来将但丁压在墙上然后……

不过那不在今晚。今晚已经足够了，奢侈地沉溺在维吉尔天鹅绒般的嘴唇间，直到但丁感到甜蜜的晕眩。当水花溅到身上，他更用力地将自己挤向兄长身体的温热，因为水流终于转冷了。

他缓缓挣脱迷蒙，半阖着双眼，凝视兄长轮廓分明的面孔。“这澡洗得糟透了。”他咕哝着。

“确实，”维吉尔表示同意。他的发丝因为水的重量紧贴在前额上，柔软的银色发根之下乳白的皮肤泛着粉。他的嘴角微微翘着。“咱们该再来一次。”

“咱们绝对应该再来一次。”但丁这样说着。突然他注意到维吉尔的微笑，难得一见的笑意带着隐秘的温暖，好像但丁拥有了不为他人所知的一整个夏天。这温暖令他束手无策，他的胸口抽紧，有什么在胸廓间膨胀，从里侧推挤着肋骨，直至留下温柔的瘀伤。

这东西溢满了他胸腔内的每一寸空间。但丁叫不出它的名字，不过他想，这世上根本没有一个词能完满涵盖维吉尔带给他的复杂感受，也没有一个词能准确概括他和维吉尔的水乳交融。那像是一种新生的器官；它的搏动只有他们两人能够明了。

于是但丁只做了他能做到的事，在此刻以及他们的余生之中：他倾身再一次将两人的嘴唇相触，亲吻那个温暖有如夏日的微笑，重又坠向那片完美无瑕，再无苦痛的热度之中。


End file.
